The Gift of Brotherly Love
by Shadowkitty22
Summary: Rachel just wants the gift of brotherly love this year. *An AU where Noah has a twin brother


**A/N:** So this is a story that I originally wrote for another fandom a long time ago and reworked to make it fit into an alternate universe of Glee. In this AU, Puck has a twin brother named Aaron. Surprise surprise how original I know. But I like the idea of Noah and Aaron Puckerman so it worked for me and that's that. There's a lot of smut so you have been warned.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, where are you?"<p>

"In the living room, Noah," she called to him.

A few seconds later, Noah Puckerman entered the room to find his wife standing by the window looking outside. He could never get enough of looking at her. He loved everything about her, especially her hair. While Noah knew that the rest of Rachel's tiny curvy body was sexy and that if anyone were to ask him what his favorite physical feature of his wife was he'd say her legs so that he wouldn't sound like some sort of pussy, he secretly loved her hair the most. He thought that her long chocolate locks gave her a look of "I want to be fucked," "I need to get fucked," "Just been fucked," or "Going to get fucked."

Noah Puckerman was planning to succeed with the fourth option.

He stepped up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist while his chin rested on top of her head. "What are you doing, Babe?"

"Admiring the snow, it's just so beautiful tonight," she said as she leaned back against his chest. "Did you need something?"

He just grinned at their reflections in the window as he let his hands roam from her waist up to cup one of her breasts. "You," was all he said as he trailed kisses from her ear, down her neck and back up to her ear again where he gently nibbled on the sensitive flesh until he heard her gasp.

Rachel moved her hips in a slow and sensual manner against her husband's crotch, which she could feel growing harder with his erection pressing into her backside. "Well, I'm sure we can work something out," she told him as she spun around in his arms and brought his lips down to meet hers.

He growled in the back of his throat as he felt her suck on his bottom lip before giving it a small bite. Noah could feel himself growing painfully uncomfortable as Rachel continued to gyrate her hips against him. So he turned her around and snaked his hands beneath her ass and hoisted her body up so that she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist. She broke their kiss and gasped as she felt her husband's obvious desire for her pressing more intimately against her. Only a few measly scraps of cloth separated them both from their mutual goal.

Noah kissed her before he started walking out of the room with his wife still wrapped around his waist. "Noah, where are you going? Our bedroom is the other way," Rachel said as she squirmed against him because his hands were groping her butt which she found to be quite ticklish.

"Well it's quite simple, Babe. You said that you were admiring the snow and I wish to _admire _you, so I figured I'd make us both happy and go outside." He placed a quick kiss on her lips before he continued walking, making sure to avoid all large objects.

"But, Noah, it's cold outside and I'm only wearing a silk nightie. And besides, someone could see us," Rachel protested and then gasped as they stepped outside and the frigid temperature hit her back.

"Mmm, I know," he said as he licked at the hollow that her collarbone formed and began to suck lightly on her neck which caused her head to fall back as a light moan escaped her lips. "But I promise to keep you warm. And Rach, we live on the 20th floor, our windows face Central Park and we're the only ones that live on this floor on this side of the building. I highly doubt that anyone is going to see us." It really paid to be a famous rock star and Broadway star when you could afford a penthouse suite.

"I suppose you're right," she whispered as he sat them down on the swing that she insisted they had to own, Rachel still straddling his lap with her legs to the side instead of around his waist.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Noah asked as he ran his hand up his wife's thighs and under her nightie to grip her ass and pull her tight against him.

Rachel gasped. God, how she loved this man. Over the course over the past few years that they had been dating and then finally married, he had come to know her body very well and what turned her on the most. Noah knew that she liked to be treated a little rough every once in awhile, that she secretly loved his crude language, but only when they were fucking (even after all this time she still tried to get him to clean up his everyday language). When they were making love it was a different story. He also knew that after all her years of bossing around the kids from Glee and then later her fellow classmates in her college courses, as well as the people she worked with, that she loved to be submissive in the bedroom and have him order her around. She knew that on the occasions when he was demanding when they weren't having sex that she was in for a fun night.

But Rachel had a new secret desire. A fantasy that she had yet to tell her adoring husband for the fear of what it might do to their marriage. So for the time being she was keeping it to herself and was going to focus on her other pleasures. Like what Noah was doing to her right now.

While the brunette diva was temporarily lost in her own thoughts she had been dimly aware of her husband's mouth that was currently latched onto her nipple through her nightie. The sensation of Noah's warm and wet mouth lapping at her silk covered nipple and the lace that was scratching against her breast, sent electric shocks throughout her body and caused her to soak her panties. "Oh, Noah," she moaned, gripping his head to her chest and moving her hips over his erection, slowly dampening the cloth there as well.

When he released that nipple, he quickly yanked down the top portion of her nightie, exposing her luscious breasts to his gaze and the cold night air. She hissed sharply as her wet nipple puckered instantly to a nice hard nub and sent goose bumps across her body as she shivered. Noah cupped both her breasts and pushed them together so he could lick her nipples in turn. "Ah," she gasped as he gently bit one and then massaged it with his tongue.

While one hand continued to caress her chest the other slipped down between them and traced along the edges of her damp panties. He used the pad of his thumb to run along the flimsy triangular patch of silk, that his wife loved to wear, and grinned against her tit still in his mouth at the groan of pleasure that she released. "God your wet, Baby," he whispered against her skin as he trailed hot, wet, open mouthed kisses up her chest, along her neck and over to her mouth, where he tried to engage her in a leisurely kiss. But apparently she wasn't having any of that because Rachel mashed their lips together, forcing her tongue inside his mouth as she conveyed the depth of her need for him.

But she pulled away with a sharp gasp and her eyes flew open wide as she felt her husband pull on the string of her panties, causing it to pull tight against her throbbing pussy. "Noah," she hissed as she felt him slip one and then two fingers up into her folds, slick with her juices.

"Yeah, Babe?" he asked before slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her slippery body and latching his mouth back on to a waiting nipple. He bit it and tugged at it with his teeth before sucking as much of her breast into his mouth as he could, all the while enjoying the sensual sounds that his wife was making for him.

"I - I need," she whimpered, trying to tell him what she needed but unable to form a coherent thought in her lust filled brain.

"What, Baby? What do you need? Tell me," he instructed as he slipped a third finger inside her tight hole.

"I need..." she tried again but failed as he began pumping his fingers faster and making her writhe in his arms.

"Do you need this?" Noah asked as his thumb found her pulsing clit and rubbed at it vigorously, causing Rachel's body to tense before it began bucking wildly against his fingers as her orgasm crashed down upon her and she screamed out his name.

"Or do you need this?" he asked as he quickly whipped out his own throbbing hard cock, giving a silent whisper of thanks to whoever came up with the idea to put a giant hole in the front of men's pajama bottoms, as he tugged her soaking panties to the side and slipped himself inside. Noah briefly reveled in the glory that was his wife's hot tight pussy, before gripping her hips and thrusting rhythmically in search of his own release. And as he pounded her drenched core hard and fast he was grateful that his little Jewish American princess was capable of multiple orgasms in a row, because just as her muscles clenched around his cock in her second orgasm of the night, he finally found his own and spilled his hot seed into her womb as her body milked his dick for every last drop.

When they were both spent, Rachel fell on top of her husband as they both sat there panting. As the sweat cooled on her body she shivered and his arms went around her back.

"Noah?" she murmured against his neck.

"Yeah, Babe," he replied weakly.

"I'm cold."

Noah chuckled as he placed his hands underneath her butt to once again pick her up as they went inside to sleep in the comfort of their warm bed.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Noah and Rachel were lying in their hotel bed in their hometown after the first of many Puckerman family dinners that his mom insisted that they have now that all of her children had grown up, gotten married and moved out of the house. They were naked and he was enjoying the attention his wife was showing his dick.<p>

Rachel Puckerman was quite the skilled cock sucker (tureds out Ms. Pillsbury was right after all when it came to Rachel's lack of a gag reflex being a good thing). During her high school days she had found the idea revolting whenever she had heard Santana Lopez and Brittney Pierce talking about it. Why on earth would anyone want to suck on a man's penis is what she had thought at the time. Then after she graduated and as she got older and had started exploring the sexual waters with her first couple of boyfriends, she had felt that it was only nice of her to reciprocate the action if they had just gone down on her; even if she was left unsatisfied because the guy hadn't given her an orgasm.

But everything had changed with her first time with Noah. When he started licking her pussy she had come to terms with the fact that she wasn't going to have an orgasm that night, since no man had ever made her cum with just his tongue. She didn't exactly believe all the hype about his manwhore reputation in high school and so she just resolved to fix her orgasmless state later and get herself off when she was alone.

But then Rachel's world had shattered as with one skillfully placed lick of his talented tongue, Noah Puckerman had given her the most mind blowing orgasm of her life. She remembered feeling as if every pore on her body was on fire as she screeched his name and grabbed his hair to hold his head firmly in her pussy as she bucked wildly against his face, completely coating him.

Once her heartbeat had stopped galloping and her breathing had evened out, she had thanked him and he had just grinned before kissing her and letting her taste herself for the first time. Rachel had been slightly disgusted at first, since he had just been _down there _doing wonderful things but then she decided that she tasted good on Noah.

After receiving that glorious treatment, Rachel had then felt incredibly obligated, yet slightly eager to return the favor. So she settled herself in between his thighs and got her first good look at Noah's cock. The knowledge seeking side of her took note of the fact that he was slightly longer than the other men that she had been with but that he was definitely much thicker. She had briefly wondered if she would even be able to get him in her mouth let alone her body. The brunette also noticed that Noah's penis had a light sprinkling of freckles covering it unlike the rest of his body. She remembered how he had twitched involuntarily as she grasped him firmly in her hand before running her tongue up his full length and over the head, deciding that he tasted a little salty.

She had then gone about her business of giving him a blow job by wrapping her lips around his head and sucking gently before sliding down his pole. Rachel had planned on treating this blow job like any other one and was therefore surprised when she heard Noah speak, telling her what to do and how to please him best. He had shown her how and where he liked to be gripped, stroked and the proper way to cup his sac and squeeze at just the right time.

Noah's voice had been deep and husky with passion as he gently instructed her. His eyes had been heavy with desire as he had watched Rachel's mouth stretch around his thick manhood. She remembered that at some point he had fisted his hands in her thick hair and held her head still as he thrust up into her mouth as if it were his other favorite hole on a female's body.

And as his seed had spilled into her mouth, giving Rachel her first taste of a man's essence, since she had never let anyone cum in her mouth before, Rachel had felt her own body begin to convulse in orgasm. She had been amazed that she had had an orgasm without even touching herself and all because she had given Noah a blow job. At that point she finally began to understand her classmates enjoyment of cock sucking and also why she had been born with thick hair. It apparently made her easier to hold on to.

So now as she currently sucked on her husband's penis, she used all the skills and techniques that she had picked up over the years to give him pleasure. Rachel wasn't expecting him to cum though since he had already done so three times that evening. Once with pre-dinner sex before they had even left the hotel, in the bathroom at his mom's house where she had given him a blow job while she tried to use the restroom but got too turned on and had to finger herself instead and then the quickie in his old bedroom after dinner.

But she didn't care, because now that she knew the beauty of sucking a man's dick, especially Noah's, she enjoyed going down on her husband anytime, no matter the end result. As she sucked him into her mouth and twirled her tongue around the head she heard her husband call her name.

"Rachel."

"Hmmm," she replied, her answer vibrating all around the thickness in her mouth causing Noah to moan. She chuckled at his response which just produced more vibrations and even louder moans.

"Fuck you know how to please a man," he said, distracted from what he had wanted to ask her. Noah looked down at his beautiful brown eyed wife as she stroked him while gently sucking on his sac before licking her way up his dick. Finally remembering what he wanted to say he asked, "What do you want for Hanukkah?"

Her hand stopped its stroking as her tongue paused on its journey and she looked up at him through long eyelashes. Rachel slowly pulled her tongue back into her mouth as she resumed her stroking and pondered the man beneath her. "Noah Puckerman, do you mean to tell me that it is three days before Hanukkah and you still haven't gotten me a present?" Her hand paused.

"Well I couldn't figure out what to get you. I wanted your gift to be special and perfect, something that you really want. So whatever your heart's desire is this year, I want to give it to you if I can."

Rachel slipped just the head of her husband's penis into her mouth and gently nibbled on the soft flesh as she thought about her answer. She didn't want to risk ruining her marriage over something she could live without but the idea was just so enticing and had been stuck in her head for the past few months. Releasing him from her mouth she said, "If I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad at me."

"I could never get mad at you for telling me what you want, Baby. So what is it? Whatever it is, I want to get it for you," he told her.

She swallowed his penis again while she tried to gather her courage to tell her husband of her secret fantasy. Then with him still firmly lodged in her mouth she answered, "I wanf yow brafer."

"What was that, Babe? I couldn't exactly understand you with your mouth full of my cock."

Rachel pulled off his dick and it left her mouth with a pop before she answered quietly, "I want your brother."

To her surprise, Noah laughed. "Aaron?"

She just nods her head.

"Ahh, I thought so."

"What?" she asked with a startled expression on her face as she continued to stroke him.

"Well I saw how you were looking at him tonight. Like you wanted to jump him and have him devour you."

"So you're not mad or disgusted that I want your brother?" she asked curiously.

His fingers brushed against her cheek before rubbing against her full lower lip with his thumb. "Not at all. In fact, I think the idea of watching my brother fucking your sweet pussy is quite arousing." Rachel whimpered at his words. "How long?"

"Ever since Santana left him for Brittney."

"Ah no threat of being labeled a home wrecker," he teased as she blushed. "So why Aaron?"

"I don't know. He's just had this rough and tough vibe coming from him ever since he got back from being deployed," she explained.

"Ah I see." She shrugged a shoulder while continuing to stroke him. "Do you want my brother's cock, baby?" Rachel nodded meekly. "Do you want to feel it ramming into you?" Noah watched as his wife's eyes started to glaze over and she began panting. Seeing as how Rachel was on her knees in between his own, he was able to see her hand as it slipped between her legs.

Noah grabbed the base of his now rock hard cock and put it in his wife's mouth as he fisted his hands into her hair and began thrusting while spewing lewd and encouraging thoughts to her. "That's it, Baby. Fuck yourself. Imagine those fingers are my brother pounding your pussy from behind as he takes you like an animal. Fuck yourself, Baby."

Noah's words were electrifying to Rachel as her fingers flew in and out of her dripping sex and she opened her throat up to his invading member. She could feel her impending orgasm as her nerves wound tighter and tighter.

"That's it, Baby. Fuck that pretty pussy of yours. Suck my cock while my brother fucks you from behind. Would you like that?" he growled.

That was the final straw for Rachel as her imagination ran with the image and her body exploded as she came violently around her fingers. She screamed out her orgasm with Noah in her mouth, sending vibrations through him, which set off his own orgasm and he let loose inside her mouth, forcing her to swallow his seed, and when some of it managed to leak out he had her lick it off him.

When the moment was over, Rachel collapsed on the bed next to him breathing heavily and he picked up his shirt off the ground and wiped it over both of them to clean up, not caring about the slightly disapproving look his wife was giving him since they'd both just had an intense orgasm. Noah then gathered his wife in his arms and pulled up the covers. "If that's the kind of reaction even just thinking of fucking my brother gets, then I will definitely see about getting you Aaron for Hanukkah."

Rachel snuggled against him and placed a kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Noah."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Noah woke up and picked up his iPhone to shoot a text to his older (<em>3 fucking minutes<em>) twin brother.

_Aaron,_

_What's up? Don't make plans for tomorrow night b/c I need your help. Rach wished for something a bit larger and heavier than normal and I could really use your help. The three of us could exchange presents while you are here as well. Dinner is at six if you can make it._

_Noah_

About thirty minutes later he received a response and read it.

_Noah,_

_I can come over and help. It will get me out of this fucking house and give me an excuse to not go to Mom's and listen to her trying to set me up with some other new woman that she found through the Temple grapevine._

_So what are you getting that little wifey of yours for Hanukkah? Need to know if I'll be able to move it without hurting myself._

_Aaron_

He immediately responded, deciding to tease his brother a little by giving him veiled clues.

_A,_

_It'll be easy for you to move. Just don't wanna handle it by myself. Besides it is the smaller parts that I really want you to take care of, since you know how clumsy I can be sometimes. And I don't want anything to happen to those parts since they are what Rachel really desires._

_N_

_N,_

_So why not just give her those parts and forget the rest?_

_A_

The younger Puckerman brother couldn't help but snicker at the idea of removing Aaron's parts for his wife's pleasure.

_The parts come as a set and shouldn't be removed._

When no reply came, he went in search of his wife to tell her that her present would arrive tomorrow. Noah also told her to go shopping and buy herself a new dress and some lingerie. If he was going to let his wife and brother fuck, he was going to make damn sure that she looked her best.

* * *

><p>The next day about two hours before dinner, Noah walked into the hotel room only to find Rachel in the bathroom. "You getting ready, Babe?"<p>

She had been in the process of unbuttoning her shirt when he had entered and spoken. So Rachel continued the task at hand and let the shirt drop to the floor, exposing her breasts, as she spoke. "I was just getting ready to take a shower. Would you care to join me?"

Noah moaned at the sight of his wife's partially naked body and all the fun he knew they could have in the shower together. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss as he massaged her pert breasts before pinching her nipples with his fingers, making her gasp and break the kiss. "That sounds lovely but I don't want to spoil your fun with my brother. Besides, I need to make dinner reservations with room service."

"Are you sure?" she asked demurely as she rubbed his crotch. "Do you want me to do anything for you?"

He kissed her once more. "I'll be fine. Tonight is about you and Aaron."

The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his as she kissed him quickly before pulling away. "Thank you, Noah."

"Sure thing, Baby. Now you be a good girl and take your shower. And no playing with yourself. You can tease but no getting off," he commanded.

"Spoilsport," Rachel pouted before stepping into the shower and turning on the water. He just chuckled and turned towards the phone to call the restaurant downstairs.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes before Aaron was set to arrive, Rachel stepped out of the bathroom and cleared her throat to get Noah's attention. She giggled when her husband turned around and dropped the remote in his hand when he saw her.<p>

"Fuck, Rachel. You went all out didn't you?" Noah noticed that she had put her hair back in a loose bun but left a few locks loose to frame her face. He actually felt a little disappointed that she hadn't just let her hair run wild but he knew that this was her night and he shouldn't complain. He saw her sparing use of eyeshadow, just enough to give her eyes a shadowy effect without being over the top dramatic.

But the real show stopper was her outfit. Rachel had bought a short, strapless, navy blue dress that had a slight silver shimmer to it whenever the light hit it just right. The ensemble was completed with black lace trimmed thigh highs that were connected to a garter belt that he couldn't see but knew was there because when she bent over just a little, the back of the dress rose up to expose the straps. And adorning her feet was a simple pair of sexy black spiked high heels.

Noah could feel all of his blood rushing to his groin as his erection grew hard. He unconsciously palmed it through his trousers as he told her, "Aaron sure is a lucky bastard. If he wasn't my brother I'd kill him."

Rachel chuckled as she placed a light kiss on his lips and replaced his hand with hers. "Are you sure you don't want me to take care of you before Aaron gets here?"

He moaned at the thought of ravishing his wife right there on the hotel room floor and Aaron be damned, but he just took a deep breath to calm himself instead. "No, I'll be fine. Besides Aaron should be here any moment and remember to play nice."

"Yes, Sir," she said playfully before he swept her into a searing kiss before releasing her as they heard the knock on the door, letting them know their guest had arrived. "I love you, Noah Puckerman."

"And I love you. Now go get him," he said as he turned her around and swatted her ass, before he turned the tv to some music channel that was playing Christmas songs (you never could find good Hanukkah songs on the radio or apparently tv either). As the beginning lyrics of Winter Wonderland filled the room, Noah couldn't help but snicker quietly as he watched his older brother ogling his wife as he entered the room. He noticed that they were just standing there so he decided to help things along. "Come now, Rachel, have you forgotten your manners? Help Aaron with his coat, make sure to remove any snow that hasn't already melted and don't forget to give him a kiss since he is under the mistletoe."

The pair immediately looked up and confirmed that there was in fact a sprig of mistletoe complete with holly berries and a red bow above their heads. Rachel knew that it hadn't been there before her shower and so she turned her gaze towards her husband and saw his playful wink and she just smiled before turning back to Aaron.

"He's right. How rude of me. Here, Aaron, let me help you with your coat," she said as she pulled on the zipper and then placed her palms flat on his chest, absorbing the warmth she found there, as she moved her hands up towards his shoulders, pushing the jacket apart. Then she slid her hands slowly down his arms, lightly gripping Aaron's arm muscles as she effectively removed his jacket.

Rachel could feel her own pulse quicken as she stared intently into Aaron's eyes and she noticed that his breathing was a little louder than normal. She was pleased that she was having an effect on him. Then the brunette dropped to her knees in front of him and began brushing off his trousers with firm strokes of her hands. Rachel made sure to pay special attention to the area right below his waist. "You know, snow can get in the most awkward of places and I have to make sure that I get it all so you don't catch a cold," she said as she slipped her hand between his legs, gently cupping his crotch, enough to not make it obvious but just enough to make Aaron wonder if he had actually felt it and she smiled at his quiet moan. When she finished up her dusting job she returned to her feet.

"Now about your kiss."

Aaron's mind felt as if it was on overload. He couldn't believe his brother's wife had just felt him up right in front of her husband. Hoping that Noah hadn't noticed anything, Aaron decided not to push his luck and so when he brought his head down for a kiss, he tilted it so that she was presented with his cheek. Rachel surprised him though when she gently grasped his chin and tilted his head back the other way so she could kiss him on the lips. She lingered just long enough so that the kiss was no longer considered prudent from his sister-in-law.

Rachel then abruptly ended the kiss and gave him a smile before gathering his coat and walking towards her husband. Aaron was unaware of the approving look that passed between the married couple as he was more concerned with readjusting his pants, which suddenly felt two sizes too small. _'I'm so confused,' _Aaron thought as he shook his head to try and clear away his lustful thoughts.

"That must be dinner," Noah said as he heard a knock at the door. "Why don't you go on ahead and get seated Aaron while Rachel and I take care of things." She hung up her brother-in-law's coat while he tipped the guy that brought up the food. When they were alone, he pulled his wife's body flush against him and pressed his erection against her stomach as he whispered in her ear. "Holy fuck, Baby. That was the sexiest show of removing snow that I have ever seen. You have me so hard right now that if I wasn't saving you for my brother, I would bend you over this cart and have my evil way with you." He smirked when she shivered in his arms and he gave her a quick hard kiss before letting her go right as Aaron walked towards them.

All throughout dinner, Noah made sure that Rachel tended to Aaron's needs making sure to get in plenty of casual touches and brushes of her body to his. When she served his food, her breasts would brush against his shoulders. When she refilled his wine glass, her hand would lay delicately on his shoulder or at the base of Aaron's neck where she would play with the short bristles of his hair. All the while, Aaron would shift in his seat trying to convince himself that his apparently sexy sister-in-law wasn't flirting with him. He was fighting a losing battle.

Once the meal was finished, Noah suggested to Aaron that he go and sit in front of the tv while he and Rachel cleared the table and put the cart back in the hallway so it could be picked up. Aaron eagerly complied because he felt that it would give him a little time to figure out what was going on with Rachel.

When they were alone at the table with Aaron's back to them, Noah grabbed his wife and pressed his chest to her back. "You're doing an awesome job, Babe. I can tell he wants you but is just confused by his loyalty to me. This should help him out," he told her as he spun her around and ran a hand down Rachel's back. She looked at him in confusion and he just smiled at her. "Just trust me."

"You know I do."

"Are you ready for this?" She nodded. "Show me," he commanded and she took his right hand and slipped it between her legs and past the barrier of her panties so he could feel how wet she was. "Fuck, your wet. Well time for you to go get your present." Noah then removed his fingers from between her legs and sucked his fingers clean before following his wife over to his brother.

"Rachel, would you be a doll and get Aaron's present out from under the pile. I think it's somewhere in the back," Noah said as he went to sit down in an armchair that gave him a good view of the show he was sure was to come.

Aaron watched as Rachel got on to her hands and knees by the large stack of presents that they had yet to take over to his mom's house and began searching through the presents. As her ass wiggled in the air, he saw the tops of her stockings and the garter belt straps and groaned. He could once again feel himself getting aroused by this woman and he didn't think he could take much more. The elder Puckerman brother was tempted to just say to hell with his brother and fuck his wife silly right there in front of him but he knew it wasn't his place.

As he continued to stare at her shapely swaying bottom, something on her back caught his attention. "Rachel, I think you have something attached to your dress."

Still on her hands and knees, she turned her head back to look at him. "Could you get it for me, Aaron?"

_'Fuck that's a sexy pose! All she needs is to be naked with my dick shoved up her. Whoa, down Aaron. Calm down,' _he told himself. "Yeah sure." He watched as she stood up and walked over to stand in front of him with her ass facing him. As he reached out for what he now saw was a tag, Aaron could smell Rachel's arousal and he groaned. Upon successfully removing the tag, he read it and was stunned for it said:

_To: Aaron__  
><em>_From: Noah_

The confused Puckerman looked from the tag, to his brother, to Rachel who was looking at him expectantly and then back to Noah. "I don't understand."

The younger brother just laughed. "Well I would think it fairly obvious when a tag says, "To: Aaron From: Noah," that I am giving you a present."

"But it's your wife!" Aaron cried out, trying not to get his hopes up. "What about Rachel's gift that I was supposed to come over here and help you with. What about her Hanukkah wish?"

"Silly Aaron," Rachel said as she moved to straddle his legs and turned his head towards hers, placed her arms on his shoulders and leaned forward. "You are my Hanukkah wish." And then she kissed him.

Aaron was momentarily shocked by the outcome of the evening but once his mind registered what was happening he joined in the kiss whole heartedly. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it before sweeping his tongue inside to finally taste what had been tempting him all night.

His kisses made her knees weak and so Rachel was grateful that she was already straddling his legs as her knees gave out and she sunk onto his lap still kissing him. Aaron's kisses were better than she could have imagined and she was so thankful that her husband was so understanding and accepting of this desire of hers.

When the couple broke apart for air, they stared into one another's eyes as if they were the only two people in the room, chests heaving as they struggled to gain air. "Aren't you going to unwrap your present?" Noah asked, staring at them both.

Aaron gave Rachel a wolfish grin that set her heartbeat a flutter, as he lowered the back zipper. Instead of letting it fall down, Aaron placed his hands under the bottom of her dress and pulled it up over her head slowly as his hands took the time to feel the skin that was being exposed to him.

They both shuddered; Rachel from the touch and Aaron from the sight before him. For on his lap, was a woman in nothing more than a strapless bra, a tiny scrap of lace that was posing as a pair of panties, garter belt, stockings and heels.

The scantily clad brunette could feel the heat of her body flushing under Aaron's intense gaze. She began to feel uncomfortable and started doubting her plan when he wasn't doing anything other than staring. She moved her arms to cover her body when he snatched them and clasped them together behind her back, both of her wrists in one of his hands. Rachel began to struggle to free her hands and was squirming on his lap and unknowingly thrusting her chest out at him.

Aaron used his free hand to clamp onto her hip and still her motions as he growled, "Be still. Unless you want me to lose it right now, I suggest you be still and let me enjoy my gift." Rachel remained silent but gave a small nod of her head as he continued to soak in the sight of her body. He then looked over at his brother. "Fuck, Noah, how do you ever get anything done around here when you're home together?"

The younger Puckerman just chuckled as he stared heatedly at the couple on the couch. "It's hard but we manage."

"I'm sure. Fuck you're sexy, Rachel," he said, turning back to face the most unusual, yet completely amazing, present he'd ever received. He used his free hand to undo the hooks on her bra and then swept it away, baring her to his gaze. Aaron gently cupped one of her perky breasts as he felt the softness of the skin and the gentle weight of it. Her breast fit perfectly in his hand. "So exquisite," he said before bringing the breast in hand to his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.

Rachel's body jerked at the first contact with her sensitive nipple, her arms pulling at the restraint of Aaron's hand. She moaned as he licked at it again before sucking the nipple into his mouth and biting at it, causing her to cry out, "Aaron!"

"Shit, that sounds wonderful," he mumbled against her skin.

"What?"

"My name on your lips."

"Ah," she replied as she leaned down to kiss him. It was only a quick kiss before she pulled away just enough to speak against his lips. "Aaron, can I have my hands back please?"

He complied and brought both of his hands to her breasts. He cupped them and rolled her nipples between his thumb and index finger, occasionally tugging roughly on them which made her moan louder. Rachel's hands went to Aaron's head and held him firmly to her chest as he kissed, sucked and bit at her tender nipples. She continued to moan as she rolled her hips against his erection, which caused the scent of her arousal to waft up to Aaron's nose. Once he got a good whiff, he knew he had to taste her.

So Aaron pulled away from her body and placed Rachel onto the coffee table. He hooked his fingers around the straps of her panties and slowly drew them down her thighs and over her calves and feet before tossing them aside. He nudged her thighs apart with a slight pressure to her knees and then feasted upon his first glimpse of his sister-in-law's womanhood. Her aroma became so much stronger once uncovered and it made Aaron heady with desire.

The elder Puckerman brother crooked the index finger of his right hand and lightly ran it down Rachel's wet slit. She moaned loudly at the teasing contact. Aaron leaned down and inhaled deeply before smiling. "You smell fucking amazing, you little vixen." He then turned his head to the inside of her right thigh, which was damp and slick with her juices. Aaron made his tongue flat and broad as he licked at the wetness all the way up her thigh and stopping just short of her center before providing the same treatment to the left thigh.

Rachel whimpered and writhed on the table top trying to get his tongue where she wanted it. "Aaron, please."

Deciding that he had all night to enjoy his sexy gift that was displayed before him, Aaron decided to give in to her pleas and used his fingers to spread her soaking folds open to him. He teased her again by blowing against her wetness which made her shiver and moan his name again.

As Aaron finally tasted Rachel's tangy sweet arousal, she hissed in satisfaction and her head tossed and turned on the table until her gaze fell upon her husband, who was avidly watching his brother eat out his wife, his own eyes dark with desire. "Noah," she whispered as she held out her hand to him.

Noah slid out of his chair and moved over to his wife, who looked so alluring with his brother's head between her legs. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes. Thank you, Noah," she whispered breathily.

"So you like Aaron's tongue licking your pussy?"

"Yes," she moaned as her hips worked in unison with Aaron's tongue.

"Tell me about it. Tell me what he's doing to you," Noah commanded as he moved down to her breast and sucked her nipple into his mouth.

"Oh, Noah. God it's so good. Aaron licks my pussy like a dog worries a bone. The long hard strokes against...ohhh yesss...my outer folds and the quick bursts to the inside and oh shit! Yes, Aaron, right there. Yes, baby, yes, lick my clit. Ah, ah, ah," she panted as her hips bucked on the table in time to Aaron's licks. The next thing Rachel knew Aaron had shoved two fingers into her slippery chamber and began pumping them in and out. Slowly at first and then building to a fast pace as he rolled his tongue around her clit and bit down, causing her to cry out as she climaxed; juices gushing all over his face as he continued to lap at her with his tongue.

"Did you like that, Baby? Did you like it when he fucked you with his fingers?" Noah asked his wife.

"God, yes. That was amazing. Especially that roll of the tongue over my clit before he bit down. I swear, that must be something only you Puckerman men know how to do because none of my old boyfriends could ever do anything like that."

Both men chuckled. Aaron sat up on the couch as he watched the husband and wife kiss lovingly. He sighed contentedly as he watched Rachel's tits jiggle as she came to straddle his lap once more.

She cupped his face in her hands as she stared him straight in the eyes and said, "And you, Mr. Aaron Puckerman, are a wonderful man with a very talented tongue."

"That's not the only thing that's talented," he whispered in her ear seductively, sending chills down her spine.

"Oh I'm sure it's not," she purred, before engaging him in a passionate kiss.

They were interrupted again by Noah. "Aaron, did I ever tell you that one of Rachel's favorite foods is spotted dick?"

Aaron broke away from Rachel's lips to stare at his brother, completely confused as to why he would be tell him that his wife likes a particular type of holiday pudding. Noah however just laughed as he watched his brother's face morph from confusion to comprehension, as Rachel scrambled out of his lap and began tearing into his pants. She was fumbling over the button and zipper and growled in frustration before letting out a yell of triumph as she began tugging his pants and boxers down over his hips.

Rachel licked her lips hungrily as she watched Aaron's shaft spring forth from its confines. She grasped him in her hand and felt her body shiver at the delicious and promising hardness of it. The petite brunette only briefly noted that Aaron's dick was slightly thinner than her husband's, about the same length and covered in freckles as well (identical twins down to the very last spot), before she devoured him in one fell swoop.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Aaron cursed as he felt his cock being swallowed into the warm wet mouth of his sexy Hanukkah present. He watched, enraptured as her full lips created a vacuum around his manhood as her head bobbed up and down like a piston. He groaned as he felt Rachel's tongue swirl around his tip as she cupped his sac. "Fuck woman!" he moaned. Aaron then decided to take control and threaded his hands in her hair, causing it to burst free from the bun and he began thrusting his hips, forcing his cock down her throat. He was amazed that Rachel was able to take his whole length, seeing as Santana would always begin to gag after only half his cock was in her mouth.

Yanking back on her hair, he pulled her mouth off his dick with a noisy pop and she actually whimpered at the loss and looked up at him pleadingly. "Not yet. I want to fuck your sweet pussy first. Now get over there and get on your hands and knees," he barked as he watched her scurry onto the floor and assume the position he requested. Aaron smirked as he saw Rachel looking eagerly at him over her shoulder as she wiggled her butt at him. He scooted over behind his brother's wife and gave her dripping slit a quick lick with his tongue before lining up the head of his penis with her wet opening, grabbed her hips and roughly thrust inside with a grunt of satisfaction.

"Oh yesss," she hissed as she felt Aaron's cock plunge into her for the first time.

"Shit, Rachel, you're so fucking tight. Noah, do you not fuck your wife on a regular basis?" Aaron asked as he looked over at his brother, who now had his own cock out and was leisurely stroking it while watching the erotic scene before him.

Noah just smiled as he watched Aaron pull almost all the way out before slamming back into Rachel making her scream in pleasure. "Everyday, Brother, everyday."

Aaron began thrusting hard and deep into Rachel's pussy as she rocked her hips back to meet him. He could feel her inner muscles clench and release him as he slid in and out. He moved one hand up to grope at her breasts and pinch her nipples as she chanted his name with each forward thrust. "Aaron...Aaron...Aaron...God yes! Fuck me! Harder!" she demanded as he thrust harder, grinding his pelvis into her backside. "Yes, yes, yes! Aaron, your cock's so good. Give it to me. Go faster!" she encouraged.

Noah couldn't take much more of the vulgar words spewing from his wife's mouth, so he moved over to the couple and grabbed Rachel by the hair and placed his dick in her mouth. He began fucking his wife's face in sync with his brother's cock. The two brothers hammered into the tiny woman in a rhythmic sawing motion that drove her crazy. Rachel began moaning loudly around her husband's shaft as the second orgasm of the night hit her.

With all the excitement of the night, both men couldn't contain themselves and shot their warm, sticky seed into the willing woman and were amazingly enough still hard and looking for more. Noah leaned down and kissed his wife before looking up at his brother, who was still snugly lodged inside her tight little body. "You know, Aaron, I kind of lied a bit ago. I don't get to fuck her pussy every day. When she's on the rag I get a piece of her other hole."

Aaron felt his dick throb as he threw a startled look at Noah before looking at Rachel's ass. "You don't mean...?" he drifted off as his thumb brushed against the woman's puckered hole and her muscles twitched around him making him groan.

"Yup. Wanna try it?" Aaron nodded vigorously. So Noah moved to the couch and took Rachel with him. He looked over at her to make sure she was ok with it and she gave him a small nod. "I want you to ride me, baby, while my brother takes you as well," Noah said as he held his penis so his wife could impale herself on it. "Good girl."

Rachel rocked her hips back and forth as she enjoyed the familiarity that was her husband. She leaned forward and kissed him as he massaged her breasts to distract her from what Aaron was about to do. Rachel heard a small popping noise and then felt a cool wetness against her rear opening and realized that Noah must have thought to bring out some lube earlier in the evening. The petite brunette moaned into her husband's mouth when she felt her brother-in-law slowly stretch her puckered hole in preparation for his cock. She was grateful to both men as they distracted her; Noah with kisses and Aaron when he bit down on her slender neck, as he began forcing his cock inside. When Aaron was balls deep in her ass, she broke her kiss with Noah and began panting as she grew accustomed to the idea of taking two men at once. "Holy shit."

Noah quickly slipped into the role of concerned husband as he made her look at him. "Are you ok, Rachel?"

She gasped as her eyes grew wide and she nodded. "I'm fine. Just fuck me. I want you. I want you both."

"Well you heard the lady," Noah told his brother as he grabbed her hips and thrust up as Aaron grabbed her shoulder with one hand and wrapped her hair around his other hand as he thrust forward. Both men began plowing into her as she voiced her pleasure through moans, groans and screams.

Rachel had never felt so full in her life. She had never thought about taking two men at once before. It was a glorious feeling to have two hard cocks fucking her pussy and ass with reckless abandon. She could already feel another orgasm building as her husband's and brother-in-law's hands and mouths lavished attention to her body as well. "Noah! Aaron!" she moaned as she felt the familiar tension building in her core just waiting to explode.

Noah could tell that she was close, so he snaked his hand down between their bodies and rubbed it rapidly over her engorged clit. "That's it, baby. Cum for me and Aaron. Cum all over my cock while my brother pounds your ass."

His words of encouragement opened the flood gates as she screamed both of the men's names until she was hoarse, as her muscles contracted around them so tightly that their own orgasms quickly followed and she was once again pumped full of their cum as they growled out her name. Exhausted, she fell on to her husband's chest as she struggled for oxygen. After a few minutes she propped herself up on her hands and placed a quick kiss to his lips before turning to Aaron and doing the same. Turning back to her husband she just smiled before snuggling back to his chest.

"Thank you for the best present ever."


End file.
